Tulip War
by coolthade
Summary: After a long world meeting, Lars and Sadiq decided to hit the bar. They made a bet, Lars lost. warning: sex, man on man, swearing.


Hello everybody~ This is coolthade, and for the first time, I'm gonna write for the Hetalia fandom. (This is my first smut too =X)

I was chatting around on MSN one day, and people had suggested for me to write a smut fic. So, I did it, I hope you all enjoy it! =D

**

* * *

**

**Tulip War**

Lars was wondering how the hell he managed to get in this situation. Oh wait, he remembered. It's because he was stupid. Yes, everything fell into place. It's because he was too overconfident. It all happened a few days ago, at the world meeting.

"Hey Lars!" Ludwig, who had somehow assumed all roles in controlling these meetings, was calling for the Dutchman. The two barely talked, so it had to be important.

"What do ya want, Ludwig?" He didn't really like coming to these meetings, or dealing with a control freak like the man in front of him.

"I'm giving you the new seating arrangements, and the new hotel room arrangements. We decided to switch around the order, make these meetings a little bit more fun." Truthfully, he didn't like the idea either, but he had to follow it, and he definitely didn't rig it by putting the Italian representative next to him.

Lars just took it with a sigh, he liked sitting next to his sister, even if their sibling rivalry got in the way of the meetings. Slowly, he looked at the sheet, wondering who it would be. With a groan, he read off the name of who he would be staying with, Sadiq Adnan. He didn't have a problem with Turk, it's just that his squabbles with the Greek representative were constant, and he did not want to sit next to him. They would probably end up yelling across the room. He made a mental note to have a drink before he goes, so he doesn't end up fighting with Sadiq.

"Guess who it is, roomie?" The last word cut into his mind, why the hell did he have to be here right now? Turning around, he saw his supposed roommate, wearing his trademark white mask.

"I don't know." He replied bluntly, not wanting to play whatever annoying game Sadiq was trying to start off.

"You don't seem like much fun Lars. This is going to be boring." Sadiq removed his mask, giving a little smile.

"Whatever, what room are we in?" He didn't even look at the sheet that detailed with the roomates, so he could only take Sadiq for his word.

"Room 117!" He said with a grin.

"See you there." Lars walked off.

The meeting had turned out worse than Lars anticipated, and he forgot to take a drink or anything before coming. Apparently, Vash was less than impressed that he wasn't sitting next to his sister. So the order switched, meaning that Heracles was put on Lars' right side, while Sadiq was on the left. The old rivalry sparked right next to him, of course. He managed to keep a fairly straight face throughout the meeting. Everyone thought he was high, he wished he was.

"Finally" Lars sighed. The meeting was over, so he could finally get out of this room, and go hit a bar or something, and the best thing was, he wouldn't have to be near Sadiq, who had somehow managed to crawl under his skin. That was a weird thing, usually he was composed, and stoic, but today he seemed, eager to leave and really impatient.

"Hey roomie, a few of the guys and I are going out drinking. Wanna come?"

"Yes." Lars couldn't refuse such an offer. He always loved drinking with the rest of them.

It was always the same bar when meetings where held in Copenhagen. It wasn't the fanciest, but it still had class. It wasn't meant to be held for a party, it was usually there for the people who quietly enjoy the taste of liqueur. Those that could appreciate it. Whenever the world meeting came into town though, it was privately booked for the "hardworking" people.

Compared to other times, it was pretty normal. Matthew had a little too much to drink, so he was doing his usual passive aggressive rant towards Alfred. Lars smiled. Everyone thought that he needed to stand up for himself more, so it was nice to see that he finally took some initiative.

"Hey Roomie." Sadiq had somehow managed to slide his way over to him.

"What do ya want, Sadiq?" Lars had a little too much to drink, though he'd never, ever, admit it. He could still manage a decent conversation though, even if his head was in the wrong place.

"Ya know, I'll bet you anything that tulips didn't originate in The Netherlands." He was wearing that silly mask again. Lars had got used to it though, at least.

"Fuck you Sadiq, you've had too much to drink. It's a deal though." Lars was being cocky, per usual. When it came to tulips though... Lars always had an abundance of pride. He would go on about how his country bred them to perfection, introducing them properly in North America, and the like.

The night ended well, for the most part. Nobody had to be escorted out of the bar, unlike last time. Francis ended up passing out on the ground, but he always did that. Lars continually mocked him for not being able to hold his liquor well. Yet again, Lars always got extremely self centred around that sort of thing. It never showed, because he would always keep the same expression, he knew better than the likes of Arthur to rub it in on someone. Silent mockery, he decided, was easier to pull off.

Feeling that his business was done at that bar, and that he didn't want to be grouped off with all the other representatives, he left. It was his pride coming in again. Even if he had enough drinks to kill a man, he refused to ask for help. He'd call a taxi, he wasn't stupid. The ride would be by himself, without annoying sisters or other representatives to steer off his goal.

"I'm coming with ya, scoot over" Sadiq managed to follow Lars out of the bar. The Dutchman was surprised. The two barely spoke to each other before they were paired up in the same room, and now it's as if the other thought of him as his best friend. In the end, he didn't have the energy to fight over it, and decided since they were both going to the same place, it would be easier to share the ride. His silence would give his answer.

"Heh, I thought you were all macho about riding in a taxi alone." He smirked, clearly knowing that he won this round.

"Shut up." He snarled, opening the door to the taxi as it stopped next to the pair. He slid into the vehicle, watching as the Turk stood his ground outside.

"Do you want an invitation?" The words rolled of his tongue sarcastically. He never got this annoyed at someone, it must have been the alcohol, he figured. He watched as the other man slowly walked up to the car, a silent teasing on his part.

"I'll take that as one." Smirking, he slipped into the taxi and did up his seat belt.

The car ride back to the hotel was mostly spent in silence. Well, Lars tried to stay silent. Sadiq would watch the cars next to him, bored of the traffic, and would then try constantly to stir up some sort of conversation. Sometimes it was over the meeting, and other times he would find 'a hot piece of ass' on the sidewalk, and would want Lars to check her out too. Eventually, they made it back to the hotel. It seemed that they were the first people back from the bar. The Dutch man debated going inside, he wanted a smoke.

"Red one!" He pointed to the Volkswagen that passed them.

"And..?" Lars looked over at the car, not really understanding the others random outburst. He watched as it passed, until he received the hard punch on his shoulder. Giving a short glare, before reaching for the cigarettes in his pocket.

"You're Dutch aren't ya? You should know that punchbuggy stuff." He looked over as the other grabbed a cigarette. It had been awhile, but the idea of a smoke seemed so nice at the moment.

"Yer not getting one, and Volkswagen are german." Lars harshly replied, clearly not in the mood for anything, it seemed. Sadiq just laughed it off, before leading the other over to their room.

"Now before you head off to sleep, I gotta show ya something. I've wanted to shove this up your Dutch ass for years." Sadiq slurred his words a little, opening his laptop and looking at some site about tulips. Lars looked over his shoulder, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Proof that the commercial cultivation of tulips started in the Ottoman Empire, not The Netherlands. That was the bet, wasn't it? Tulips didn't originate in your precious homeland." Sadiq's words cut Lars' ego. While one boasted, the other glared, and gritted his teeth.

"So what do ya want?" Venomous, challenging words. The way the bet went though, he shouldn't of been in the position for such a tone of voice. Sadiq shrugged, shaking his head a little. Walking over to Lars, he placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear.

"That wasn't the only thing I've wanted to shove up your Dutch ass." Licking his lips as he smiled. Lars shuddered. He never expected such a simple sounding bet to turn into something like this. He turned around, meeting the perverted gaze face to face.

"Is that all?" Lars shrugged at the offer. He wasn't too scared of it. He had done stupider stuff before, especially when he was high. The thought of being with another guy wasn't new to him. He hid it well, but he was gay.

"Yer in no position to be so smug. You bet me anything, remember?" Grinning, he took his hand off his shoulder, and walked over to one of the two available beds. Lars had no other choice. He had to follow him, his stake and pride was on the line.

"I'll make it quick and easy." Lars slid his hand around the other's thigh, slippery as a snake. Short breaths of hot air grazing his neck, provoking Sadiq to laugh.

"Who said you were the boss? I won the bet!" With a hearty laugh, he managed to push the Dutchman on the bed. Collapsing all of his weight on him, making sure that everything would go his way. It was fun. He figured out early on that he attacked his nerves, and delving him outside of his comfort zone would only make it that much more pleasurable. Lars would have to learn that he was not going to win this battle, no matter what he tried.

"Yer hot, below me like this, ya know." Positioning himself so that his captive had no chance of escape, he reached over the side of the bed. Pulling out what he desired, he couldn't keep that sly grin from erupting on his face.

"You are not wearing that fucking thing." Lars barked back at him, completely refusing the idea that he had. A scowl cracking his usually dominant and unmoving expression. He was allowing Sadiq enough, in his opinion. The mask was just overkill.

"Yer not in a position to say much-" He was cutoff with Lars' knee dangerously close to his groin, scraping the fabric of his jeans. He was still feisty and ready to fight, it just turned Sadiq on. Placing a quick but firm hold on his shoulders, he plunged for the first kiss.

It was surprisingly easy to make him open his mouth, all that was needed was a sharp bite on the lower lip. He moaned, opening the entrance where the invading tongue explored. It tasted like a mix of expensive alcohol and tobacco, one of the deadliest combinations one could have. As he was preoccupied invading the new territory, Lars grabbed the mask and threw it full force at the wall, making it crash into pieces. Against their will, the kiss was seperated.

"Yer buying me another one of those when we're done." Smirking, reaching his large hands up Lars' shirt, feeling the sights and pleasures of his body. A few fingers brushing cold air over the abs, working slowly up to feeling a nipple underneath the constricting fabric. His self control was fading, he wanted in, now. While his shirt was being unbuttoned, a curious eyebrow from the Dutchman was raised, wondering why they were going so fast.

"How fucking horny are ya, Sadiq?" A half sarcastic, half serious question. A rough hand grabbed the spiked hair as both of their shirts were thrown aside. A good enough answer, both of them supposed. The heat of the night was getting to them, as they furiously tugged at each others jeans, making sure that they fell to the floor.

Even if he was on the bottom, he wasn't completely done yet. A smart mind knew how to pleasure a partner well. His head nuzzled against the softness of Sadiq's chest, slowly licking the hairs that covered it, while slowly palming the throbbing erection through the boxer shorts. One could say he was a master at this sort of thing. Following the small trail of hair down to the shorts, giving a few straggling licks here and there, he pulled them down to his feet, looking at the length, imagining what he was going to do to it.

"Surprised?" Sadiq spat out with a cocky grin, clearly having the self confidence with this sort of thing before.

"Don't get cocky." He growled back, amused at how self confident the Turk seemed to be. It wouldn't take long to shake that confidence down at all, a few good strokes with the tongue should do it. So it would begin, wrapping his lips around the tip of the throbbing erection, making the other force back a groan. He started slowly, almost savouring it, even though in actuality he was just trying to tease the other, and since Sadiq was too preoccupied with biting his knuckles, it was working,

"Fuck, you've done this before, haven't you?" Words almost moaned out in the effect of pure _pleasure_. It was so damn obvious that Lars was playing the Turk in the palm of his hand, or in this case, a very talented mouth. Deciding to step up his game, he took more, going about halfway, head bobbing up and down at such a consistent pace- until Sadiq lost all of his self restraint and pushed the spiked hair farther down, engulfing him completely. Lars wanted to gag, but instead he took control of it and kept going, feeling the tightness and length in his mouth.

"Fuck, that was good." Releasing his grip on the other, Sadiq laid back on the bed, panting. Lars released himself from the other's cock and just looked up at him. It had been awhile, but it was so damn obvious that he knew he was the best.

"My turn now though." With a grin that was laced with dangerous excitement, he flipped Lars over, placing him on his knees. It was quite the shock for the other, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter, and to be perfectly honest, he was too horny to object. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sadiq came back with the condoms and lube. Managing to roll on the plastic while coating a finger, he slowly placed it inside, trying to feel around.

"Fuck, I'm not a pussy you can put in more than one." It was a weird, and uncomfortable sensation. It didn't hurt, it was just the fact that it was something that wasn't used to being there. Happily, Sadiq obliged and sent in a second one, ramming them both in, hoping to find the spot that would drive the other absolutely wild. It didn't take long, just being able to guess where it was because Lars gave the faintest of moans. The Turk knew though, it was just an act, and when the real thing was there it would be so much more different.

"I hope yer ready." With a wink, Sadiq slowly started to insert himself in. Just enough for the other to feel, get used to it all before he would actually start. He had to be like this, even Lars could break if they both weren't careful. Once comfortable, he gave a quick thrust, clumsy and awkward since it was their first time together.

"Come on, I thought you could do better than-" He was cut off with a loud moan, the other smiling as Lars took the liberty of gripping the bedsheets. It was warm, hot, and wild and it was exactly how Sadiq liked it, the enjoyment lighting up his face with that huge grin. The fact that he had Lars, the man who tried to act his toughest, try to be the toughest person there and he was under his control, was enough to almost make the night completely perfect. He grabbed Lars' hair and tugged his hair over, being able to send off his whispers.

"I hope you're liking this, because I saved it all for you." A dirty whisper, meant to dig in deep. He gave another huge thrust, knowing that he was going to release soon. Lars was holding on as much as he could, especially since the cramp and warmth in his stomach was starting to melt in along with all the rest of the pleasure in his body.

"I'm gonna cum soon here." Sadiq muttered, pushing in a few more times until they released together, white liquid covering the Dutchman's stomach. Pulling out and laying next to him, Sadiq thought the next move was to cuddle, before Lars pushed him away.

"I'm going to shower and cleanup."

"What, we can't even cuddle?" Sadiq protested, which sounded more like a whine to the Dutchman.

"I'll keep the door open." Smirking, getting up from the bed. It was a tease, and the Turk found himself wanting more. The other knew that to say, what to do. He should've tried out the Tulip plan ages ago. Following the other to the bathroom door, he knew that this conference was going to be a hell of a lot better than any of the other ones he'd been to. That was for sure.

* * *

I would like to thank everybody who read my fic, you're all awesome!

Drop a review if you're inclined.

~coolthade


End file.
